Elevation in serum soluble NKG2D ligand, soluble sMIC, is associated with metastasis in certain types of cancer. In men diagnosed with prostate cancer, development of metastatic disease is correlated with marked elevation of the serum soluble NKG2D ligand, sMIC, and profound loss of NK cells in the circulation.